Help:FaceBooks
Adding Facebook widgets This is a list of wikitext tags you can use to include Facebook widgets anywhere on your site. Page Plugin The Page plugin is a versatile widget that can allow viewers to like a Facebook page, see which of their friends already like it, and view recent posts from the page. This widget should meet most of your needs around showcasing a Facebook page on your wikia! These examples use Wikia's Facebook page, https://www.facebook.com/wikia, but should use your wikia's Facebook page, or the Facebook page for your wikia's topic. The basic code looks like this: And will generate a module that looks like this: You can add the following parameters to the code to change additional elements: *data-show-posts="true" will show recent posts from the page *data-show-facepile="false" won't show the viewer's friends' faces *data-small-header="true" will make the cover image smaller, and data-hide-cover="true" will hide the cover image completely. This code using some of those parameters: generates a module that looks like this: Additional parameters and information * allows you to experiment with other layout options and generate a block of code that you can copy/paste onto your wikia. Select your options and click the "Get Code" button. You don't need to worry about the first step about using the "JavaScript SDK" – Wikia's taken care of that part. Just grab the code from step two and you'll be all set! Like Button Adds a Like button that allows users to like the current page. You can also optionally add a Share button next to the Like button. Parameters *Add share="true" to also show a Share button. Share Button The Share button lets users share a link on their timeline, in groups, or to their friends via a Facebook Message. Additional text can be added to the post or message. Parameters * Use the layout parameter to choose between various types of button. Possible values are "box_count", "button_count", "button", "link", "icon_link", or "icon". Follow Button The Follow button allows users to subscribe to the public updates of your wikia's Facebook page (if you have created one). Use the href parameter to link the widget to your wikia's Facebook page. This examples use Wikia's Facebook page, https://www.facebook.com/wikia, but should use your wikia's Facebook page, or the Facebook page for your wikia's topic. Deprecated widgets In June 2015, Facebook ended support for three older widgets that were supported on Wikia: *Like Box (tag was ) *Facepile (tag was ) *Recommendations Feed (tags were ) The Page plugin is the best replacement for these! Best practices * has a box on the top right of their wikia, and the page has over 13,000 likes! They share photos of their favorite characters, news about the Muppets and ask fans to comment on posts. * also has a very active Facebook community, with nearly 1000 likes. Like the Muppet Wiki, the box is on the top right of the page so the box will be one of the first things new visitors see. The Sims Wiki actively uses their Facebook page to share news articles, but also informs their users of important on-wikia discussions. I still can't work it out! If you are having problems setting up any of the Twitter or Facebook boxes, feel free to ask the community for help on our , or . See also * * *